Different Directions
by Bandgeek481
Summary: the New Directons are back in Lima and its been 20 years since they all graduated. SYOC. All pairings are welcome for now.
1. guidlines

NEW DIRECTIONS SYOC.  
20 years later. Will accept any pairings even ones including Finn.

Name:  
Parents:  
Age:  
Sexual Orientation:  
Hair:  
Eyes:  
Style:  
Personality:  
Activities/Clubs:  
Anything else:

PM only please


	2. update

h guys I only have 12 characters right now and I'm going to need a lot more, feel free to submit one or more, I'll take as many as you have


	3. help please (will be deleted)

hello my lovely peoples. I could really use more kids for Quinn, Finn, Rachel, Artie, Marley, Jake, Ryder, Unique, Kitty, Mercedes, Mike, Tina, and even Klaine


	4. FINAL LIST YAY

**Finchel**

**Name: Josh Hudson**

Parents: Rachel and Finn Hudson

Age: 18

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Hair: He has light brown wavy hair, ending almost at the shoulders.

Eyes: He has really beautiful blue eyes, he is using them when he is flirting.

Style: He wears mostly T-Shirts, jeans and sneakers. He prefers clothes in blue, black, white or green color. He wears a ring on his right hand, that he has for luck. He got it from his parents on his 16th birthday.

Personality: He is very flirtatious and charming, he always flirts with girls even when he isn't really interested in them. He has very good sense of humour, he is always telling jokes and funny stories. He can be moody, when something upsets him, so it can happen that he is nice to you and suddenly he is acting like a total jerk. Inside he is sensitive, he can be hurt easily, despite the fact that he always acts like he is okay and he don't care about anything. He is afraid of people finding out about his real orientation, so he keeps it a secret.

Activities/Clubs: Football team, later Glee Club. He likes singing, drawing, playing football, he's interested in Biology. 

**Name: Bailey Maria Hudson**  
Parents: Finn and Rachel  
Age: 16  
Sexual Orientation: Lesbian  
Hair: Wavy chocolate brown hair, fringe covers left eye. Hair worn in messy ponytail to keep it out of her eyes when painting.  
Eyes: Hazel eyes  
Style: Casual- jeans, hoodie, trainers and a baseball cap.  
Personality: Bailey is more like her dad than her mum. She's a very shy girl and quite modest about her abilities and she often doubts how good she is even though she's incredibly talented. She's athletic and loves to play sports with her dad especially football. She is reasonably clever but she prefers arty subjects to academic subjects. Her art is one area where she's not modest- she knows how good she is at drawing & painting. She's very witty and loves to make her friends laugh- she's especially good at doing impressions. She's not very self-confident. She's clumsy like her dad and is always tripping over her own feet (and other people's although her dancing doesn't injure people like her dads does).  
Activities/Clubs: Art club, football team, baseball team  
Anything else: -Always wears her gold locket with her initial "B" on it given to her by her mum when she was born and her silver hoops which were a christmas present from her dad last year.  
-She is 5'2 with tanned skin. She has a scar on her chin from where she fell off her bike. She has thin dark eyebrows and long eyelashes. She has small feet.  
-She plays guitar and drums  
-She chews her hair when she's nervous.  
-She wants to be a famous artist. 

**Name: Caitlin Maria Hudson**  
Parents: Finn and Rachel  
Age: 17  
Sexual Orientation: Straight  
Hair: Black, wavy, side swept fringe, reaches her mid back  
Eyes: Brown  
Style: Tomboy-jeans, grey hoodie, black trainers and blue baseball cap.  
Personality: Cati is a confident and outgoing girl who is always honest to people and not afraid to speak her mind. She is a loyal friend and likes to use witty comebacks on people who try to bully her friends or her. She has a sarcastic sense of humour. She is stubborn and determined (once she makes her mind up, there's no changing it). She is intelligent and hardworking but is not afraid to party and have fun either. She can be very rebellious (particularly towards her mum, not so much with her dad) and she'll do anything as long as she's been told not to. She is very passionate about dancing which she describes as her "one true love". She's not very tactful.  
Activities/Clubs: Swim team, football team  
Anything else: -She has a strained relationship with her mum who she feels is overprotective but a great relationship with her dad who taught her to play football, baseball, guitar and drums.  
-She loves dancing- she describes it as her one true love and wants to be a famous ballerina one day.  
-She was anorexic when she was 15 and is always afraid of relapsing.  
-She has tanned skin and Rachel's large nose.  
-She is 5'2 and weighs 115 lbs.  
-She has a large scar on her head and a scar on her elbow from where she fell off her bike when she was younger.  
-She has a tattoo of a red rose on her shoulder.  
-She always wears silver hoops  
-She is allergic to cats.  
-Her favourite types of dance are ballet and street. 

**Name: Jacqueline Ariana Hudson**  
Parents: Finn and Rachel Hudson  
Age: 12  
Sexual Orientation: straight  
Hair: Brown  
Eyes: Brown  
Style: like Rachel's in S1  
Personality: like Rachel's in S1  
Activities/Clubs: Glee and drama  
Anything else: nope

**Name: Trenton Anthony Doucette Hudson**  
Parents: Finn and Rachel  
Age: 14  
Sexual Orentation: straight  
Hair: flippy brown hair that falls to just above his eyes.  
Eyes: dark blue with flecks of green  
Style: jeans, polo shirts, button ups, cargo shorts, tshirt  
Activities/Clubs: Soccer, Swim Team, Physics club, Scholar's Bowl

**Klaine**

**Name: Sienna Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson **  
Parents: Blaine and Kurt  
Age: 14  
Sexual Orientation: Bi Sexual  
Hair: Light blue with white tips, straight but wavey  
Eyes: Blue eyes  
Style: Skinny jeans, Tank tops, long sleeve shirts, graphic t's, graphic hoodies, converses, DC's, Jordans. She likes to wear neon colors  
Personality: Bubbly sweet energetic kind helpful get's distracted alot forgets alot  
Activities/Clubs: Glee club  
Anything else: Auditions for glee with Die in your arms. She's dyslexic and has OCD.

**Name: Avery Louis Hummel-Anderson**  
Parents: Klaine  
Age: 16  
Sexual Orientation: Straight  
Hair: Short and black with a fringe that always gets in his face.  
Eyes: Blue eyes  
Style: Biker style clothing- black leather jacket, jeans, sunglasses, big black boots.  
Personality: Avery is an impulsive, rebellious, thrill seeking teenager. He'll do anything on an impulse just because he thinks it's a good idea and he'll do anything as long as someone has told him not to do it. He's an adrenaline junkie and loves to do dangerous things just because they give him a thrill. He is determined and stubborn- once he has an idea in his head he won't give up. He has a great sense of humour and loves to scheme (he has to sometimes, in order to get out of trouble after doing something on an impulse).  
Activities/Clubs: Football team, lead singer in a rock band, glee club  
Anything else: -Was adopted from New York. His biological parents are a retired rock star and a high school teacher.  
-He is 6'0 and weighs 170 lbs.  
-He is quite muscular  
-He has a nose piercing and a tattoo on his lower back that says "live every day until the day you die" which is the philosophy he lives by.  
-He has a big mouth and a small nose.  
-Pierced ears and bushy eyebrows  
-Plays drums, bass guitar and acoustic guitar  
-Has a black cocker spaniel called Herman.  
-Is a big practical joker

**Name: Kodey Ryann Hummel-Anderson**  
Parents: Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson  
Age: 15  
Sexual Orientation: Bi, more interested in men, in the closet  
Hair: Brown  
Eyes: I think they're brown or hazel  
Style: whatever DFizzy's is  
Personality: Fun-loving, cat-loving, immature, diva-ish when pissed, loves being with family  
Activities/Clubs: drama and band  
Anything else: erm... he's supposed to look like Damon Fizzy

Name: Destiny Genisis Anderson-Hummel  
Parents: Klaine  
Age: 17  
Sexual Orientation: Lesbian  
Hair: Destiny has black hair which is straight.  
Eyes: Brown  
Style: Destiny wears button-ups and skinny jeans. If not that, she wears a basketball shirt with Jean shorts with either heels or high tops.  
Personality: Fierce, mean, clever, intelligent,competitive, vain  
Activities/Clubs: Girl basketball, Glee Club  
Anything else: No

**Jarley**

**Name: Oscar Puckerman**  
Parents: Jarley  
Age: 15  
Sexual Orientation: Gay  
Hair: Short, cropped brown hair, choppy fringe  
Eyes: Brown  
Style: He's not a particularly flamboyant gay, his clothes usually consist of a hoodie, jeans and trainers.  
Personality: Oscar is very much the silent type- he doesn't just talk for the sake of talking, when he talks he has something to say. He is generally quite shy and performing is the only way he's ever been able to get his emotions out properly. He does like to have fun but he can be a little uptight sometimes. He is brave and clever but he's quite weak and can't really stand up for himself. He has a secretly sly sense of humour but only those who are close to him know that. He's very secretive, even his best friends don't know what's going on with him most of the time. He has a few close friends that he cares deeply about but he gets nervous around large groups of people. He is extremely clumsy.  
Activities/Clubs: Drama club  
Anything else: -He smokes which he knows is bad for him but he just can't stop.  
-He plays guitar  
-He is a huge klutz and can't dance to save his life so he wants to be an actor in films rather than on stage.  
-He is tall- 5'11  
-He is incredibly smart-one of the geeks  
-He speaks 4 languages other than English- French, Spanish, Italian and Hebrew.  
-He despises sport of any kind.  
-He is extremely nervous around people.  
-He gets on really well with his mum- they are more like best friends than mother and son. 

**Name: Madeline Rose Puckerman**  
Parents: Jarley  
Age: 17  
Sexual Orientation: Straight  
Hair: Black, mid arm length, cut in choppy layers  
Eyes: Dark brown  
Style: Rock chick-ripped jeans, black leather jacket, black sunglasses, black lace up boots  
Personality: Maddie is very independent and hates it when her parents are overprotective. She's very rebellious and a thrill seeker- she'll do anything just cause she's told not to or thinks it's a laugh. She is laid back and friendly towards her friends but she's a bit of a ** towards anyone who's not in her friendship group and she doesn't trust people very easily. She has a great sense of humour. She is very tough and not afraid to let people know that she can pack a punch. She is straight talking and doesn't believe in sugarcoating the truth to make people feel better. She is incredibly loyal to her friends and very protective but she does expect the same level of loyalty from them. She has a very short temper which makes people quite afraid of her and makes it difficult for her to make friends.  
Activities/Clubs: Art club, rock band with her friends  
Anything else: -She designs tattoos- she has several which she designed herself. A rose on her lower back (to honour her mum), a horseshoe on her right wrist (for luck), star on her left ankle and a heart on her right shoulder.  
-She wants to have her own tattoo parlour one day and spend her life designing tattoos.  
-Her idol is Janis Joplin  
-She is scared of cars, dogs, thunderstorms, heights, snakes and disappointing her dad.  
-She was in a car accident with her dad when she was younger- mostly minor ones on her arms and legs but a large one on her head and a large one on her back.  
-She refuses to drive or get in a car, she drives a Harley motorbike instead.  
-She has a black rabbit called Janis named after her idol.  
-She plays drums, acoustic guitar and bass guitar  
-She is allergic to nuts.  
-She is 5'3 and weighs 115 lbs  
-She's a real daddy's girl- her dad is her favourite person in the world.  
-She's dyslexic  
-She is curvy but not fat  
-She has long eyelashes  
-She has a small nose and full lips  
-She has tanned skin  
-She wears a Star of David necklace as she is Jewish like her dad.  
-She hates romantic comedies-she thinks they're sappy 

**Name: Gannon Louis Puckerman**  
Parents: Marley and Jake Puckerman  
Age: 14  
Sexual Orientation: straight  
Hair: black  
Eyes: green  
Style: band t-shirts, skinny jeans, and converse  
Personality: kind and caring until you piss him off  
Activities/Clubs: Glee  
Anything else: has gauges and piercings

**Sugary**

**Name: Wendy Flanagan**

Parents: Sugar and Rory Flanagan

Age: 16

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Hair: She has long wavy orange hair, she usually wears them in two ponytails or with a headband.

Eyes: She has big turquoise eyes with pretty eyelashes.

Style: She likes to wear clothes, that make her look like she is in a school uniform. So she wears lot of jackets, skirts, knee-socks, shirts and ties. She wears a lot of jewelry.

Personality: She is very bubbly, funny and friendly. She has very good sense of humor. She likes to be sarcastic. Sometimes she might be too curious or annoying, but people usually like her either. She is really chatty and it is hard make her stop talking. She hates when someone doesn't want to tell her something, but when you tell her a secret, she can keep it to herself, even when she really wants to tell it someone. She doesn't like expressing emotions, because she is afraid of getting hurt and she doesn't really know what she feels. She just keeps them in herself, every tear and pain, and when she is too "full" of them, she just explodes and everyone is surprised how many feelings were in this little creature. She is brave and she would die for her friends. She loves hugging, buying presents for her friends and matchmaking people together.

Activities/Clubs: Glee Club, Yearbook, she likes drawing, reading, singing, writing and being with her friends

Anything else: She is a virgin. For her age she is short, sometimes she looks like 14 years old. She has very light skin with few freckles on her face. She has a thing for nerds and blue eyes. She has never been drunk.

**Name: Elizabeth "Lissy" Anne Flanagan**  
Parents: Sugar and Rory  
Age: 15  
Sexual Orientation: straight  
Hair: brown  
Eyes: hazel  
Style: like Sugar's  
Personality: a mix between Sugar and Rory  
Activities/Clubs: Glee and drama  
Anything else: she can actually sing and wants to direct in the future

**Sartie**

**Name: Shaylene Evans-Abrams**  
Parents: Sam and Artie(Britt's egg)  
Age: 16  
Sexual Orientation: Bi-Sexual  
Hair: Blonde  
Eyes: Greenish Blue  
Style: Optimistic Like Her Mother  
Personality: Kind Of Like Quinn And Brittany Together!  
Activities/Clubs: Cheerios, Glee  
Anything else: She Has A Vulnerability When It Comes To Her Dyslexia

**Name: Alexis (Alex) Evans-Abrams**  
Parents: Artie and Sam  
Age:15  
Sexual Orientation:Straight  
Hair:Dyed black with colorful streaks and a black and electric blue contail  
Eyes:Blue  
Style:She wears LOTS of band shirts from Asking Alexandria, Pierce The Veil, Bless the Fall, Bring Me The Horizon, Of Mice and Men, Motionless In White, All Time Low, Sleeping With Sirens, and Black Veil Brides  
Personality:Shes really dark and hates talking to people she is afraid of people touching her and she has really bad social anxiety.  
Activities/Clubs: Art Club,  
Anything else: Um nothing I can Think of!

**Name: Mark Evans-Abrams**  
Parents: Sam and Artie  
Age: 17  
Sexual Orientation: Straight  
Hair: He has short dark brown hair.  
Eyes: He has sparkling brown eyes. He wears nerdy glasses.  
Style: He wears clothes that are comfortable to him, but he always somehow accomplishes that it looks good on him. He wears mostly jeans, T-Shirts (with superhero pictures or funny quotes), beanies and shirts.

Personality: Mark is a kind of like those nerd guys, not very popular at school, but actually very sweet. He is often shy in presence of girls, but once you get to know him, he starts to be very chatty. When he falls in love, he would do anything for the girl. He is funny and very intelligent, and because of that he often gets bulllied. He love to use sarcasm and sometimes it gets him in bigger trouble (for example with bullies, because they don't always understand it) than he was. He isn't very brave, but when it is needed, he would do anything to protect his friends.

Activities/Clubs: Glee Club, Science Club (if it exists), Yearbook, he likes reading comics, playing computer games, watching superhero movies, playing chess, cooking, singing

Anything else: He has pale skin with a few moles. He is skinny. He is a virgin. He doesn't smoke and he drinks alcohol only at parties. He finds short girls cute

**Name: Arianna Abrams **  
Parents: Sam is biological Artie is adoptive  
Age:7  
Hair:Blonde curly hair  
Eyes:Blue  
Style:She is very girly and opposite of her sister  
Personality:She is very funny and divaistic and is always hyper  
Activities/Clubs: She does dance classes  
Anything else:Nope de doh :)

**Brittana**

**Name: Aria Daenerys Lopez-Pierce**  
Parents: Brittany and Santana  
Age: 14  
Sexual Orientation: Straight  
Hair: Aria has wavy dark brown hair with blonde highlights as well at the mid-end  
Eyes: Aria has brown eyes like Santana.  
Style: Aria has more of a girly chic style but would sometimes go opposite and wear some tomboyish outfits that are pretty girly in her eye.  
Personality: Aria is a very intelligent and friendly girl. She is a sweet, loving and caring young girl.  
Activities/Clubs: Prom Committee, Yearbook, Cheerios and Glee Club  
Anything else: She is fed up with her older brother being so overprotective.

**Name: Kylan Devin Lopez-Pierce**  
Parents: Santana and brittany  
Age: 16  
Sexual Orientation: Gay  
Hair: Kylan has dark brown hair that is kinda like Jake T Austin's hair, I don't know how to describe it.  
Eyes: Kylan has hazel eyes.  
Style: Kylan is flamboyant and owns a lot of scarfs and sweaters.  
Personality: Kylan is very smart but is very bitchy and is only friendly to good friends, close friends, best friends and his boyfriend.  
Activities/Clubs: Dance, Yearbook, Glee Club  
Anything else: He is a bottom, not a top. Brit and Santana are accretive of his sexuality and he is extremely over protective of his little sisters

**Name: Samantha Unicorn Lopez Pierce**

Parents: Brittany and santana

Age: 14

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Hair: She has waist-long wavy blonde hair with a blue streak in it. She often wears a flower in her hair.

Eyes: She has green eyes with a little grey shade.

Style: She loves to wear dresses, mostly in vintage or retro style. She likes to wear headbands, belts, earrings, rings and necklaces. She wears ballerina flats or heels.

Personality: She might seem a little bit crazy when you first meet her, but if you get to know her better you'll found out she is actually very good friend. She is very dreamy and has head-in-air. She is often daydreaming, so often happens you have to say something twice to her. She uses to forgot about things and people say she will once forget her head somewhere. She is pretty intelligent, but she doesn't show it often so people just think she is stupid, because she is always confused. She has luck to get lost practically everywhere, including the school.

Activities/Clubs: She is only in Glee Club. She likes painting, taking photos, singing and dancing.

Anything else: She is skinny and tall. She has fair skin. When she meets someone new, she always takes a picture of him.

**Name: Brandon Samuel Pierce-Lopez**  
Parents: Brittany and Santana Pierce-Lopez  
Age: 8  
Hair: red  
Eyes: green  
Style: t-shirts, jeans, and Vans  
Personality: sweet and lovable  
Activities/Clubs: choir and drama  
Anything else: erm.. nope!

**Pucktana** (the result of a one night stand in college)

**Name: Kayleigh Puckerman**  
Parents: Noah And Santana Puckerman  
Age: 18  
Sexual Orientation: Lesbian  
Hair: Santana Hair  
Eyes: Brown  
Style: Provocative Yet Conservative  
Personality: Bitchy When You Mess With Her And Her Friends  
Activities/Clubs: Cheerios Glee Club and Debate Team 

**Name: Evan Puckerman**  
Parents: Noah And Santana Puckerman  
Age: 18  
Sexual Orientation: Straight  
Hair: Copy Of Pucks  
Eyes:Blackish Brown  
Style: He Idolizes His Uncle Mike So He Dresses Like Him  
Personality: Santana Mixed With Puck  
Activities/Clubs: Titans Student Council Vice Prez  
**Quick**(yet another one time thing)

**Name: Alexander "Lexi" Puckerman**  
Parents: Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman  
Age: 17  
Sexual Orientation: gay and open  
Hair: black  
Eyes: brown  
Style: very feminine  
Personality: feminine, loves anything with sparkles, rainbows, and bright colours; cross dresses sometimes  
Activities/Clubs: Glee  
Anything else: bullied a lot  
**Pizes **(and one more for good measure)

**Name: Kylar Felicity Puckerman**  
Parents: Lauren Zizes and Noah Puckerman  
Age: 17  
Sexual Orientation: Bi  
Hair: Blonde  
Eyes: Blue  
Style: like Lauren's  
Personality: badass, cocky, very sexually active  
Activities/Clubs: Glee  
Anything else: has a kid who's a year old named Kellin

**Quinn**

**Name: Alison "Allie" Maria Fabray**  
Parents: Quinn Fabray and unknown dad  
Age: 15  
Sexual Orientation: Straight  
Hair: Light blonde wavy hair which reaches her shoulders and a fringe which covers her right eye.  
Eyes: Hazel-green  
Style: Her usual outfit is a black sweater dress, leggings and brown ankle boots, She also always wears her gold locket, silver hoops and her diamond ring (which is a real diamond as her birthday's in April and that's her birthstone) which she wears on her right hand so as not to confuse it with an engagement ring.  
Personality: Allie is a confident, outgoing, bubbly girl but she's quite modest about her abilities. She's quite sensitive about most things and has a short temper so is easily angered. She won't take crap from anyone and she always stands up for herself and her friends. She can be opinionated and this tends to annoy people. Despite her flaws she is kind and generous to her friends and genuinely cares about the people around her. She has a great sense of humour and inherited her dad's talent for impressions (her dad is an impersonator, one of the few things she knows about him), She is very clever and witty (especially when it comes to making up insults- her insults are particularly creative). She is incredibly talkative and has been known to never shut up. She appears fierce but is actually quite vulnerable and a lot of the time people don't realise how much the things they say hurt Allie because she just seems to brush them off. She is stubborn and determined and easily frustrated. She is very loyal to her friends.  
Activities/Clubs: Art club, drama club  
Anything else: -Has a heart shaped face  
-Small nose and big mouth  
-Is 5'3 and has small feet  
-Average size eyebrows which she uses mascara on to make them look longer and darker.  
-Small scar under her left eye from where she was burnt when she was younger.  
-Is slim and has toned muscles from dancing.  
-She weighs 115 lbs.  
-Has a daisy tattoo on her shoulder.  
-Has a prosthetic right arm because her arm had to be amputated below the elbow in a plane crash when she was 7.  
-She plays guitar and loves surfing.  
-She is good at painting and drawing and loves chocolate.  
-She has a yellow Labrador called Henry.  
-She can read anyone's handwriting in any direction no matter how messy.  
-She is claustrophobic and afraid of heights and flying.  
-She is good at dancing and particularly loves ballet and jazz.  
-She hates people who treat her differently because she has a prosthetic arm.

**Name: Alexander "Lexi" Puckerman**  
Parents: Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman  
Age: 14  
Sexual Orientation: gay and open  
Hair: black  
Eyes: brown  
Style: very feminine  
Personality: feminine, loves anything with sparkles, rainbows, and bright colours; cross dresses sometimes  
Activities/Clubs: Glee  
Anything else: bullied a lot

Name: Frankie Siobhan Fabray  
Parents: Quinn Fabray  
Age: 17  
Sexual Orientation: Lesbian  
Hair: Long, straight and black, a side fringe that falls over her face.  
Eyes: Bright green/Hazel - identical to Quinn's.  
Style: Very much like punk!Quinn, but with more masculine spins. She wears lots of cargo pants, high top sneakers, leather jackets, aviators, flatcaps, fingerless leather gloves, etc.  
Personality: Frankie behaves as one would expect the daughter of Santana Lopez to act, not Quinn Fabray. She's cocky, snarky, sarcastic, short tempered, and at times cruel and bitchy. Her Gaydar is impeccable, and she's always had a talent for being able to read people (observe them and know things about them no one else knows). Her fight or flight reflex is always set on fight, ready to protect her family or friends in any confrontation - be it verbal or physical. She shares some similar attributes as Quinn - a slight superiority complex, the need to always be the best at what she does (despite never feeling good enough for anything or anyone), she's ridiculously competitive, and is great at keeping her emotions to herself - refusing to share her feelings with anyone unless they've earned her trust (which is very difficult). She would never ever cry in public, she saves that for when she's alone or with her mom's, both of whom she loves. She picked up the good qualities from her parents too, gaining their kindness, strength of will and character, athleticism, their brains, humour, and most of all their passion. If Frankie believes in something, she will fight for it with every part of her being, and when/if she loves, she loves absolutely, with the fiery passion passed down to her from both of her mothers.  
Activities/Clubs: Glee, Boxing, MMA  
Anything else: Just let me know.

**Tike**

**Name: Abigail Michelle Chang (Abby or Abs) **  
Parents: Mike Tina  
Age: 14  
Sexual Orientation: Bi-Sexual  
Hair: Black (She likes to put colored streaks in her hair like tina did in season 1), slightly curly and straight, half way to her middle back  
Eyes: Brown  
Style: Her style is like Rocky's on Shake it up  
Personality: Nice, Bright, Energetic girl  
Activities/Clubs: Dance team, Glee club  
Anything else: She audition for glee with Feeling Good by Christina Grimmie (She's really upbeat in the song when she sings) , She's asthmatic

**Name: Kymberly Chang**  
Parents: Mike and Tina  
Age: 17  
Sexual Orientation: Straight  
Hair: Black With Brown and Blonde Highlights  
Eyes: Brownish Black  
Style: Prepish  
Personality: She Is Shy Like Her Father But When She Sings She Is Absolutly Like Her Mother  
Activities/Clubs:Every Club Except Cheerleading  
Anything else: She Acts Like Tina Around People Meaning She Stutters!

**Name: Naomi or Nany (Na-Nee) Chang**  
Parents: Mike and Tina  
Age: 15  
Sexual Orientation: Bi-Sexual  
Hair: Dyed Brown and Blonde Originally Black  
Eyes: Brown  
Style: Tina  
Personality: Self-Concious and Divaish  
Activities/Clubs: Glee and Student Council Prez 

**Name: Alice "Alis" Chang**

Parents: Tina and Mike Chang

Age: 16

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Hair: She has black hair in pixie cut.

Eyes: Her eyes are a weird mix of green and yellow.

Style: She wears mostly big T-Shirts in dark colours, with band names and pictures on it and dark jeans or trousers. She doesn't wear skirts. She likes to wear slip-ons and Converse shoes. She wears a few bracelets on her left arm.

Personality: She might seem unfriendly on first time, but inside she is a real sweetheart. She is a weirdo, she likes to watch anime and read manga. She likes yaoi. She is funny and if you become friends with her, you will never get bored. She likes to be spontaneous, so you never know with what she will come up next time. She is sensitive, so when you offend her, she can get hurt easily. When you are her friend, you won't stay "normal" for a long time.

Activities/Clubs: Glee Club, Gay Rights Suporters, she likes drawing, reading, singing.

Anything else: She is a bit chubby. She is a virgin.

and here's the second one:

**Name: Bonnie Chang**

Parents: Tina and Mike Chang

Age: 16

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Hair: She has shoulders long black hair with fringe.

Eyes: Her eyes are a weird mix of green and yellow.

Style: She wears mostly black clothes, her style is something like Tina at the beginning of Glee. She wears mostly skirts and dresses, in dark colours. Beside of black, she wears blue and green and sometimes. She likes to wear weird shoes and hair accessories. She doesn't wear any jewellry.

Personality: On the first look, she seems to be very shy and quiet. She is, when you are a stranger, because she is scared of talking to takes a little time, but when she lets you know her better, she shows to be very interesting person. She likes science, watching psychological movies, reading poems and listening metal and classical music. She is actually kind of crazy and you can create crazy theories with her or do crazy things, like dance in rain on the street. She hates injustice and she always tries to protect others if she thinks it's right thing to do.

Activities/Clubs: Glee Club, Art Club, she likes singing, drawing, writing, reading, watching movies, listening to music and taking photos.

Anything else: She is a virgin. She is 4 minutes younger than Alice

**Rynique**

**Name: Elijah Brandon Lynn**  
Parents: Unique Adams and Ryder Lynn  
Age: 15  
Sexual Orientation: straight  
Hair: brown  
Eyes: brown  
Style: like Jesus from the Fosters  
Personality: fun, kind, caring, energetic  
Activities/Clubs: skateboarding, dancing  
Anything else: has ADD

**Name: Zoey Calista Lynn**  
Parents: Unique Adams and Ryder Lynn  
Age: 15  
Sexual Orientation: bi  
Hair: black  
Eyes: brown  
Style: like Mariana's from the Fosters  
Personality: girlie, nice, somewhat bitchy  
Activities/Clubs: cheerios  
Anything else: twin

Name: Gracie Charlotte Lynn  
Parents: Unique and Ryder Lynn  
Age: 17  
Sexual Orientation: Pansexual  
Hair: Gracie has brownish hair like her dad.  
Eyes: Gracie has Ryder's brown eyes.  
Style: Gracie has more of a tomboy edge clothing style. She never wears dresses, skirts or skorts. She dresses like a straight tomboy.  
Personality: Gracie is as mean and fierce as a lion unlike her dad. She is clever when it comes to revenge and she is rarely shy.  
Activities/Clubs: Girls Basketball, Glee Club  
Anything else: N/A

**Kitty **(all of them were one night things)

**Name: Kassandra Marie Wild **  
Parents: Kitty and some random guy  
Age: 13  
Sexual Orientation: bi  
Hair: blonde  
Eyes: brown  
Style: like kitty's  
Personality: bitchy, annoying  
Activities/Clubs: Glee, Cheerios  
Anything else: hates the other Glee kids

**Name: Karen Regina Puckerman**  
Parents: Kitty Wild and Noah Puckerman  
Age: 14  
Sexual Orientation: straight  
Hair: black  
Eyes: brown  
Style: like kitty  
Personality: like kitty  
Activities/Clubs: Glee  
Anything else: nope

**Name: Kevin Abrams **  
Parents: Artie and Kitty  
Age: 13 but in his freshman year  
Sexual Orientation: Bi-Sexual  
Hair: Dirty Blonde  
Eyes: Kitty  
Style: Swaggish  
Personality: Doesn't Treat Glee Clubbers Different Because Of His Dads Disability  
Activities/Clubs: Titans  
Anything else: Like His Mother When It Comes To Being Friends Hardcore

**Karofsky**

**Name: Lynn Kelli Karofsky**  
Parents: Santana Lopez-Pierce(egg) and David Karofsky  
Age: 18  
Sexual Orientation: straight  
Hair: black  
Eyes: brown  
Style: like skank quinn  
Personality: bitch, badass, homophobic, cocky  
Activities/Clubs: football, bullying  
Anything else: doesn't know about her dad's true sexuality, bullies the gay kids

**Mercedes**

**Name: Heather Louise Jones**  
Parents: Mercedes Jones and footballer ex  
Age: 15  
Sexual Orientation: Lesbian  
Hair: Black and incredibly curly, it is shoulder length.  
Eyes: Green  
Style: She tends to wear floral dresses and flat shoes- she's a surprisingly girly girl.  
Personality: Heather is not as much of a diva as her mother but she will throw a serious temper tantrum if she doesn't get her own way. She's a very cheerful person and always has a smile on her face. She loves to make jokes and play pranks on people. She is very ambitious and determined to achieve her dreams. She is a loyal friend. She can be quite snarky and sarcastic.  
Activities/Clubs: Ballet, Gymnastics  
Anything else: -She has chocolate coloured skin and a large nose which she is insecure about.  
-She has almond shaped eyes and a heart shaped face.  
-She has straight bangs.  
-She is 5'7 but has freakishly small feet.  
-Her favourite colour is red.  
-She has bulimia and is incredibly insecure about her weight even though she's not fat, she's curvy.  
-Even when she's sad, her eyes are smiling.  
-She wears different colours of sparkly nail varnish on each nail.  
-She has asthma.  
-She wears glasses and has braces.


End file.
